


But I'll walk beside you, love

by enbypitch (endinflames)



Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Simon Snow Trilogy
Genre: Any way the wind blows, COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 29, Carry On Countdown Day 30, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gift Giving, Gifts, M/M, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, They/Them Pronouns for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Yule, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endinflames/pseuds/enbypitch
Summary: Simon is almost falling asleep on Yule's Eve, and Baz wants to give him his first Holidays present.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Aspen's works for Carry On Coundown 2020 (COC 2020) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026715
Kudos: 16
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	But I'll walk beside you, love

**Author's Note:**

> “I don't know where this road will end  
> But I'll walk with you hand in hand  
> I can't promise you fair sky above  
> Can't promise you kind road below  
> But I'll walk beside you, love  
> Any way the wind blows"
> 
> \- Hadestown, “Promises”

Simon was almost napping. It was Yule’s Eve, the 20th, and they – him, Baz, and Penelope – had been arranging the celebrations for the next day since they woke up. It had been a very long and tiring day, but it was worth it.   
Simon had always liked Sabbaths. The magickal energy in them, the changing of the seasons. Plus, on Yule, they exchanged gifts. He was excited for the next morning. Of course, he was looking forward to other things, too. The whole flat was beautifully decorated in gold, silver, red, green, and white, and Baz had brought a lot of stuff for that date specifically. Incenses, candles, herbs, tea, crystals, glasses for witchy balls, everything you could imagine. He couldn’t wait to see all that.

Penelope and Baz were cautious about celebrating with magick. But Simon didn’t mind, not anymore. He had had the time to process and accept that he had chosen to give away his magic, and that was it. Of course, this time of the year always came with bad memories, but he’d learned to cope with that, and focus on the good stuff. On how he was getting better every day, on everything this date meant to him and Baz, on all the magick that was still in his life.

And it was kind of beautiful to know what this celebration meant.

Yule is a time of rebirth. Transformation, inner renewal. The promise of the returning strength of the sun. It felt incredibly important to Simon to celebrate that. He finally felt like he, too, was getting out of the dark, and heading out to the light as a new person. A New Simon. He desperately needed that.

As Simon slowly drifted off to sleep, he could only think that  _ this year’s holidays were going to be perfect _ . He didn’t actually fall asleep, though, since a tall figure opened his door just in time to prevent that.

— Hey.— Baz sat on his bed by his side.— Sorry. Did I wake you up?

— No.— he mumbled. Baz raised an eyebrow at him.— Okay, kind of.

— I’m sorry, love. I just wanted to-

Simon accidentally cut them off when he groaned and pressed his palms to his face, trying to actually wake up. Baz smiled oh-so-softly and Simon sat up next to them. 

— Can I give you your first gift already?— Baz asked. Simon frowned.

—  _ First _ ? You’ll give me  _ multiple _ gifts?

— You deserve it, Snow.

Simon shrugged.

— You didn’t need to get me anything.

— We have this conversation at least three times a year, dear. I _wanted_ to. I love getting you presents.— Baz reaches out for his hand, holding it between theirs.— You know this, it makes me so happy that I can actually do something about how I feel. That I can properly express my love for you.

Simon smiled and hugged them.

— You’re a sap.— he murmured, burying his face in the spot their neck met their shoulders.

— I’m  _ in love _ , you nightmare.— Baz whispered, kissing the top of his head.— But you should get to sleep. The gift will still be there tomorrow, you should rest if you’re this tired.

— I’d love to get your gift, I really would. I’m just too sleepy for it. 

— I know, Simon. It’s okay. I don’t mind waiting one night.

Simon put some space between them, sitting up again. He touched the side of Baz’s face, looking into their eyes.

— Can you stay with me?

Baz smiled.

— Of course. Just let me change.

Once they were wearing their pajamas, Baz got into bed with him. They covered themself with their fluffy blankets, scooching close to Simon so they could hug him. They both loved holding each other, sleeping at each other’s arms. That’s where they felt safest.

— I’m sorry I didn’t get you a ton of gifts.— Simon mumbled to Baz, playing with their hair.

— You don’t need to give me anything, Snow.— Baz kissed his jaw.— You’ve already given me everything I could ask for.

— Eh, I don’t know. I never need or want anything, not anymore, and I always love your gifts so much. I wish I could do something as special as what you do for me.

— Simon, I do mean it when I say you don’t need to feel like that.— Baz kissed him again, in the cheek this time, squeezing his hand.— You’re everything I want. Everything I need. Everything I could ever ask for.

— You, too. Baz, you are too. If you’re by my side, I don’t need anything else. I don’t think about anything else, I don’t wish for anything else.— he presses a kiss to their forehead.— It’s always you, only you.

— Well, then it’s a shame I’ve been getting all these gifts.— they joked, resting their head in Simon’s chest to get in a more comfortable sleeping position, closer to him.— Because you’ll have me forever, Simon Snow. You know I’ll always be with you, right, love? Any way the wind blows.

Simon’s smile was too big for his face.

— Me too, darling. Any way the wind blows.

It felt incredibly important to be with Baz in that way when Yule was coming. Simon was heading towards something new, a new start. It was everything to know that he’d have Baz by his side no matter what. And making sure they knew he’d be there for them, too.

As the night progressed and as Yule came that new chapter started, not only in their lives but to everyone, Simon felt it was just  _ right _ to be sleeping in Baz’s arms. He didn’t know what would expect them, and he didn’t know what they’d both become, but they had each other, and that brought him clearness. Nothing else was certain, except that they’d love each other no matter what. And there would be gifts in the morning.

While Baz was by his side, their hand in his hand, nothing else mattered. They’d just keep walking. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more about carryonverse Yule soooo be expecting a series !
> 
> Happy SnowBaz day, everyone! And happy end of the Countdown!


End file.
